vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
143720-game-too-cartoony
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You can give it to me. I, in my humble opinion, feel quite dissapointed at how poor the graphics turned out to be. I really don't see any difference between it and WoW and compared to the superior cartoonish style of say, Zelda: The Wind Waker, it just seems like a very clever excuse to have a poor graphics engine. It really can't compare to SWTOR graphics and it's three years newer. Very noticable especially in the enviroment. You can see the ground and the mountains and everything like grass and buildings and other enviromental decorations just seem sloppily glued down to the cardboard. Nothing looks like it actually belongs or is apart of one world. When the ground is teal and the grass is a lighter color and can only be seen when at the right angle and zoomed in (even in highest graphics settings) it just doesn't work for me. Also coming from SWTOR, it's incredibly over-whelming the amount of text floating around. I had forgotten what RPGs looked like without voice acting. It's random conversations everywhere and actually sitting and watching where they go it looks like lazy filler writting. There is also really no point in having two static NPCs having a "conversation". There are plenty of NPCs that actually have voice acting, it just seems like too many stickers on once race car. I am also surprised at how little amount of armor variations there are. I get plenty of armor upgrades from quests that actually don't even change my appearance. If they do, it's a dye change mostly, from say blue pants to white. Was also alarmed at the amount of quests you can fill up in a new spot on the map. Easily have at least a dozen or so quests to run through for one level. This is especially annoying when one quests requires you to hit the T button several times under the guise of tweaking the experimental weapon. In reality I'm standing in one spot pressing T over and over and over again. It's busy work and lazy. I honestly feel if you take away the combat system, which seems to be the only thing the game is unique at. It feels very much like a game six years old. They did a great job marketing the game thats for sure since so many people decided to try it when it went F2P but it appears the population levels are back to pre-F2P and yet still maintains regular lag spikes, especially around challenges or times when the already suffocating UI is pulled tighter around your screen's neck. If you didn't have this new combat system, then where would we be? I think anyone would laugh at the idea that this isn't a browser run game from some independant small time company. I'm not looking for a "don't like it, don't play it", "I like it, I don't care if you don't" kind of attitude from anyone. I think i've given some pretty fair critiques. I'm just looking for some counter points to why people enjoy the game and if they feel it's unique or valuable still if it was a static combat system like SWTOR (which in my opinion, I need to stress that, is done so well with graphics and sound that it doesn't even feel static). | |} ---- ---- I forgot to mention this in my first response to this thread but where is this humor I've heard so much about? I mean next to "cartoon graphics" and "immersive combat system", "humor" is one of the points on the back of the box they say is worth (or was worth now) buying the game for. It all seems very middle school to me except without the adult language... which at least would be funny hearing a *cupcake* or mother*cupcake* once and awhile.. I imagine the people who actually have audible laughter escaping them while playing Wildstar are the same people who laugh at Geico commercials.. I mean can someone link to me a video or describe a instance to me when they started laughing out loud? Did you laugh out loud after reading through pages and pages of quest conversations or did you start dieing from a funny cut scene? I was hoping for a Lego Batman type chuckle at least once or twice but so far it's all very cringe worthy with heavy amounts of squinting wondering if these are the lines I'm suppose to be laughing at. It's not so much a challenge but I really would like someone to post for once a memorable laugh out loud moment due to the game's writting or cinematic scenes. So far, everyone just keeps repeating it's funny without giving any examples or evidence. | |} ---- ---- ---- Its far from middle school you want to see that go to guild wars 2, the humor is an aquired taste, not everyone knows how to just be silly, you dont need mature humor for something to be funny, most likely younger generations wouldnt care for it, but older generations will because of things like cupcake. You get a twilight zone refrence at your first instance for another example another thing younger gens wont appreciate. Edited October 17, 2015 by Xorian | |} ---- I could've wrote this post myself lol | |} ---- I stopped reading here. | |} ---- ---- The humor to me feels more like MST3K humor. I did start laughing when I notice the goat is called Rowsdower. Edited October 17, 2015 by zombiechan | |} ---- It requires a sense of irony to understand. | |} ---- ---- That is not my chief complaint. I suggest you take more time to read and fully understand my criticisms about the amount of game made spam. I really enjoy reading, when it is entertaining or helpful. I don't think it's fair to say that because someone is "too young" then they won't "appreciate the humor in the game. I think a good quality in humor is it's ability to be cross-generational. What is the point in making a Teen rated game if the humor is only for older generations? That doesn't seem like a reasonable way to make a game. I understand a viewer of the Twilight Zone may get some sort of enjoyment in seeing homage made to it in game but does that really antiquate to laughter? You're in such a state of emotional turmoil with this game you shun yourself from any conflicting opinion? That doesn't seem very mature or intelligent to me. I don't think it's fair to say the humor is just as good as MST3K just because they tribute it with a simple name of a memorable character from a popular episode. Again I was asking for intelligent counter-opinions and so far you are the only one to not post a example (Zombie and Xorian were polite enough to back up their statements with examples). You simply state I can't understand the humor because I don't understand irony. Wouldn't it be more helpful and mature of you to post a example of the irony you are enjoying so much in the game? Maybe I will tweak my graphics more and see if it helps thank you. I just was really surprised at what the game looks like even with the highest graphical settings. | |} ---- ---- I don't think it's fair to say that because someone is "too young" then they won't "appreciate the humor in the game. I think a good quality in humor is it's ability to be cross-generational. What is the point in making a Teen rated game if the humor is only for older generations? That doesn't seem like a reasonable way to make a game. I understand a viewer of the Twilight Zone may get some sort of enjoyment in seeing homage made to it in game but does that really antiquate to laughter? This kind of proved my point, by thinking just because its cartoony its not meant for adults is exactly what im talking about, the game is meant to be silly for people who are not do not think its immature to enjoy or to be silly, its completely fair because most teens these days do not care for this humour and are raised on more crude and darker humour. Also the irony statement is like the names of some of the stuff in the enemies/creatures in the game, there is irony in the creation and name to real life. Edited October 18, 2015 by Xorian | |} ---- ---- ---- Actually, the comparison that jumps out at me is one that's a little more obscure: big chunks of Wildstar look like Free Realms. | |} ---- ----